The invention relates to a mold and apparatus for forming plastic products.
For forming plastic products, in many cases use is made of a mold having therein at least one mold cavity matching in shape and dimensions the products to be formed therein. During use, plastic is introduced into the respective mold cavity and allowed to harden through, for instance, solidification, chemical reaction or the like, after which a finished product can be taken out. Such molds are, for instance, injection molds or injection-compression molds.
For the purpose of forming products having for instance a bottom and a wall, such as containers, it is known to use a mold having a first and second mold part which, with the mold closed, define a mold cavity with a bottom-forming part and a sidewall-forming part. In order to make for instance openings or cavities in the sidewall of such a product, use is made of sliding parts which, during, before or after opening of the mold, can be retracted from a forwardly moved position, so that the product can be withdrawn. Incidentally, in a comparable manner, for other, non-withdrawable products molds with slides are used.